


𝐇𝐀𝐈𝐊𝐘𝐔𝐔 𝐎𝐍𝐄-𝐒𝐇𝐎𝐓𝐒

by weirdtendoukinnie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdtendoukinnie/pseuds/weirdtendoukinnie
Summary: 𝐟𝐥𝐮𝐟𝐟, 𝐬𝐦𝐮𝐭, 𝐥𝐞𝐦𝐨𝐧, 𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐬𝐭𝐢 𝐝𝐨 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐨𝐰𝐧 𝐡𝐚𝐢𝐤𝐲𝐮𝐮 𝐨𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐫𝐚𝐜𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐬!





	1. Chapter 1

𝐭𝐞𝐚𝐜𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐚𝐭𝐬𝐮𝐦𝐮 𝐱 𝟑𝐫𝐝 𝐲𝐞𝐚𝐫 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐝𝐞𝐫

!𝐒𝐌𝐔𝐓!

biology. by mister miya. your most hated subject and teacher at once. oh, how you hated your new timetable.

you almost had to repeat the 2nd grade because you were failing biology.

"it seems like miss l/n knows the answer to this question", atsumu called you out in front of the whole.

you snapped out of your thoughts and looked at your worksheets. 

"shit! which question are we now?", you thought, regretting everything you just thought of.

mister miya gave a sigh from him. "miss l/n, i see you after class."

the whole class looked at you. the boys were making fun of you and the girls were jealous of you.

miya. the 'hottest' teacher in this school, that's what everyone thinks about him.

but you. you hated him with passion. you just hated how other girls talk about him non-stop. 

even the boys talk about him every time. he is always the center of attention.

after the bell rang you tried to sneak out of the room with mister miya not noticing.

"miss l/n, where do you think you are going?" mister miya asked you, making you freeze in place.

"oh sorry, i forgot", you tried to talk out yourself. he laughed.

"you are not paying attention recently. may i ask you why?" mister miya asked you while leaning on the teacher's desk.

"i don't need this subject for my future", you told him with no expressions on your face.

atsumu walked up to you. "do you know what now our theme is in biology?" he asked coming closer to you.

you took a few steps back till your back was against the door. "i don't know.."

"the human body. this is really important for your future", mister miya stated.

"human body my ass", you mumbled. "excuse me?" miya asked.

"miss l/n, you are failing this class. you need extra lessons and i will give you them", he stated.

"the fuck i need", you hissed at him. you turned your back to him and tried to open the door.

"when did you close the door?" you questioned him. mister miya came closer to you.

"so you need the fuck? like, you want to get fucked?" he asked you.

you looked at him, your eyes widened and your mouth opened. "what did you just say?"

he put his lips next to your ear. "you want to get fucked, right? it would be a pleasure for me to fuck you", he whispered.

a shiver went down your neck. "that's not what i meant", you stated. mister miya giggled.

"of course, darling. you see, every student wants me to degrade them. but i only want you."

you felt his hands on your hips and you surprisingly didn't felt any malaise. "why don't you do anything? i am touching you right now and you don't punch me or push me away."

you both stared at each other for a few seconds. "so you really want me to fuck the shit out of you, don't you?" he asked

you were struggling. the sexual tension between the both of you was getting bigger and bigger.

"i only do it, if i get a good grade in biology", you responded. atsumu touched your butt cheeks and made you jump up to put your legs around his waist.

you already felt his bulge on your clit. "we need to hurry up or we get caught", he whispered. 

while he caressed your neck, you slowly unbuttoned his shirt. miya slapped your hand away. "i won't let you touch me, you filthy brat", he hissed.

mister miya started sucking on your neck making you moan uncontrollably. you noticed how you already got wet by just him sucking on your neck.

atsumu went with his hand down to your clit while the other one got hold of your neck. slowly he circled his finger in your clit making you groan louder.

his grip around your neck became firmer. "you like this, don't you?" he asked you. 

you tried to speak but his strong grip on your neck won't let you give out a single tone.

"good girl", miya muttered and thrust his fingers faster into you. 

it was a good feeling. the first time someone made you feel like that. you wanted to moan but it was like you were muted.

mister miya unzipped his pants with his underwear. you looked down to get a look of his dick. 

"look into my eyes, bunny", he commanded you. "i don't have protection on me right now but i think we can handle this"

atsumu didn't waste any time and went with his member fast into you. "fuck~ you are so fucking tight", he moaned.

he went faster and faster and let out small moans. his grip around your neck went stronger leaving small marks on your neck.

you were about to reach you climax. "fuck, i can't hold it in anymore~"

"i am about to come to, bunny~" mister miya moaned. he went into you a few more times before both of you came.

"look at you. how destroyed you look", he said pleased. "i will call you bunny from now on, and from now on you are mine and mine only." 

both of you tried to calm down a bit after the session you just had. "sir, why did you call me bunny?" you asked him.

Atsumu just smirked at you. "because of the way you always jumped up a bit when i went inside of you" and with that sentence he winked at you and left the classroom.

【☆】★【☆】★【☆】★【☆】★【☆】

Our father in Heaven,  
Blessed be your name.  
Your kingdom come, you will be done  
as in heaven so on earth.  
Our daily bread Give us today  
and forgive us our debts  
as we also forgive our debtors.  
And lead us not into temptation,  
but deliver us from evil.  
Because yours is the kingdom and the power  
and the glory forever.  
Amen.😌🙌


	2. 𝐭𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐨𝐮 𝐱 𝐠𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫𝐧𝐞𝐮𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐥 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐝𝐞𝐫

!𝐦𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧 𝐨𝐟 𝐝𝐞𝐚𝐝!

"we need to break up", tendou said to them. "what? baby, why do you want to break up with me? think about all those moments when we were happy. when we were in love", they said near tears.

"i was never happy with you. and don't call me baby. we are over and i never want to see you again", he said trying not to look into their eyes.

he doesn't want to see them cry but that's what he has to get through when he breaks up with someone who was his lover for 3 years.

"satori, i know that i am not perfect and i was not the best partner you had but please give me one more chance", they begged for tendou to stay.

tendou tried to not look at them. "don't call me by my first name. it's over. i hope you still have a good life", he said smiling at them and walked away.

"what if i never broke up with you on that day? would you be still alive?" tendou said while he is sitting on a bench. he looked up to y/n's grave.

"shit, this all happened because i was an asshole to you. i really love you. can't you just come back and we make up?" tendou whined. 

as it slowly began to rain, he slowly started to cry. "i forgot to check how's the weather going to be today", he stated.

tendou stood up and looked at y/n's grave one more time before leaving.

"woah, what was the kiss for?" they asked still having their shoulders around tendous neck.

"hmm, i don't know. maybe it's because i love you and i want you to be mine?" he asked while smirking.

y/n smiled: "then how about you make me yours?" both slowly leaned in for a kiss.

"i would love to", tendou whispered and kissed them again.

ₓ˚. ୭ ˚○◦˚.˚◦○˚ ୧ .˚ₓ

"good morning beautiful!" tendou chirmed. y/n stretched herself before taking a look at their boyfriend.

he gave them a forehead kiss told: "yesterday was a wonderful night." y/n's head went red when they realized what they and tendou did.

"yes, i think so too", they said and slowly started to dress.

" sooo, what are we gonna do today?" tendou asked y/n and hugged them from behind.

"let's grab a coffee and head to the library", they suggested. "okay baby, let's do that.

are you even able to walk?" he teased them. "of course, dumbass", y/n laughed.

ₓ˚. ୭ ˚○◦˚.˚◦○˚ ୧ .˚ₓ

"i am sorry, okay? sorry for being an idiot and not knowing your problems!" y/n screamed at tendou.

"how could i even know that you didn't know that!" he screamed back at her. "i am sorry for not telling you. you see, i am not that open book as you are."

y/n was sorry for him. for his past. they couldn't understand what made him so sad when they talked about their time in elementary school.

"come here, baby.", they said with open arms. tendou walked over to them and hugged y/n tightly. "i am so sorry. how could i know. i am going to be more careful next time, is that okay? do you forgive me?

tendou just nodded his head. y/n smiled and whispered in his ear: "i love you, satori."

ₓ˚. ୭ ˚○◦˚.˚◦○˚ ୧ .˚ₓ

"hey, y/n. it's me. we haven't talked in a while", tendou mumbled and stared at their name on the gravestone.

"actually, it's been almost 10 years now. i still miss you but i found someone new. i hope you forgive me for that", he lightly smiled.

"she is pretty. very pretty. we are now married for 6 years and have 2 sons, twins actually!" tendou said proud.

"i don't know if this is the last time i am going to visit you but i will always remember you, y/n", he sighed.

"satori? babe?" someone called for tendou. "ah, here you are! come on, the kids are hungry and-" the woman stopped in her movements.

"is this the person you were talking about? what a beautiful name they had", she mentioned.

"i bet they were beautiful too!" tendou nodded in agreement: "y/n was one of the most beautiful person i have ever met in my life."

tendou looked at his wife. "the kids were hungry? come on, let's surprise them with some mc donalds!"

both walked a few steps and tendou looked at y/n's grave for the last time.

"sayonara, y/n."

【☆】★【☆】★【☆】★【☆】★【☆】

i tried to write a little angst but i don't know how to write those exactly


End file.
